El maestro sustituto
by Azuki Tsukiyomi 2.0
Summary: Amu a estado esperando la llegada de Ikuto por un largo tiempo, un día cualquiera se presenta al nuevo maestro sustituto, ¿quien sera? ADVERTENCIA: LEMON


**Azuki: hola, aviso importante este es un lemon Amuto, por lo que no le gusta el lemon o la pareja Amuto, no lo lean y eso.**

**Ikuto: en serio te atreviste a escribir un lemon**

**Azuki: Y también me atrevo hacer uno con tigo y tadase, así que adorame como un dios.**

**Azuki: Les doy mis agradecimientos a:**

**-Meicki**

**-Tsuki Kagayaku**

**-Guest**

**-cheryl takaichy**

**-Y a Hime hentai-chan **

**Y ahora con la hisoria**

* * *

**El maestro sustituto**

**POV AMU**

Ya era de mañana y al levantarme me di cuenta de que hora era salte de la cama y entro al baño apresuradamente, al bajar a la primera planta vi un delicioso desayuno que me esperaba. ¡Amu! Se te está haciendo tarde, ¿vas a desayunar?- me pregunto mi mamá- -¡Me estoy retrasada no puedo, pero llevare algo de comer para el camino!- le digo-

Y toma un pedazo de pan con huevo le hablo a mi mamá. - Ya me voy- le dije en la entrada de la puerta- ** -**¡Ten buen viaje y regresa pronto!- me contesto-

Ha hola soy Amu Hinamori, tengo 17 años, y voy a segundo de bachillerato, el pelo me llega hacia la cadera y es de color rosa, mi piel es de tés blanca, mis ojos son de color ámbar y… llego tarde a la escuela, al llegar me encuentro con Rima, Tadase y Nagishiko, y entramos juntos a la aula.

**[N/A: a rima y tadase y a Nadeshico, les toco la misma aula de Amu, Amu se sienta al lado de la ventana, Rima a su lado, atrás de Amu esta Nagishiko y al lado de él se sienta Tadase]**

**- ¿**Amu escuchaste?, el profesor de música hoy faltara, por lo que va estar un profesor sustituto, y ahí algunas chicas dicen que es muy guapo, ¿Cómo crees que será?- me pregunto Rima- -¿un profesor sustituto, dices?, no tengo ni idea de cómo será pero si dicen que es guapo lo debería ser-

**- **_Rima no vez que no me interesa saber sobre esas cosas- _pensé en mí mente-

- dicen que toca violín y además hoy nos toca música, podremos conocerlo hoy mismo. -Decía Rima con entusiasmo.-

**- **_Más encima, igual que Ikuto mmm… me pregunto que estará haciendo ese neko pervertido-._

**FIN POV AMU**

**POV NORMAL**

Las clases pasaron volando y llego la hora tan esperada para todas las alumnas he septo para Amu que de nuevo estaba pensando en su querido Ikuto.

El nuevo profesor de música tenía ojos de color azul zafiro y su pelo era del mismo color, era alto y llevaba puesto unos pantalones ajustados de color negro, una polera del mismo color y sus mangas solo llegaban un poco después de sus codos y un collar con la forma de cruz. Todas las chicas al verlo dijeron a coro que guapo, pero Amu no se figo quien era porque estaba mirando el paisaje desde la ventana.

-Hola, mi nombre es Ikuto Tsukiyomi y como sabéis soy su la persona que le hará clases hoy- Y terminando esto Ikuto preguntando el nombre de cada alumno y alumna, hasta llegar a nuestra pelirosa-

Pero Amu estaba tan concentrada en la ventana, que un codazo de Rima, la saca de sus pensamientos, se levanta y se presenta-

**-**Me llamo Amu Hinamori.- dijo al instante, cuando vio que su profesor era Ikuto, se quedó como piedra, pero actuó rápido y se sentó- **- **un gusto en conocerla señorita Hinamori, pero le ruego que en mi clase me prestara atención, gracias- dijo el peliazul- -_¡Ikuto! ¡Has vuelto!,¿pero cuando?- _ Amu mira hacia donde esta Rima y ella le sonríen de una forma que Amu entiende de que ella sabía, Amu mira a tadase y a Nagishiko, y ellos también tienen la misma sonrisa que Rima-

**- **_estoy seguro ella sigue siendo la misma Amu de hace 5 años, solo un poco más mujer- _piensa nuestro pervertido peliazul- **- **bueno, antes de comenzar, quieren hacerme una pregunta- - ¿puede tocar el violín?- pregunto Nagishiko, con una sonrisa cómplice- **- **por supuesto pero necesito una cantante mmm…-

Y todas las muchachas levantan la mano pero Amu no lo hizo.

**- **Mmm… será la señorita Hinamori, ya que ella no había prestado atención, y algo me dice que cantar será el mejor castigo- dijo el peliazul eligiendo a su victi… perdón a la afortunada-

Amu al escuchar esto sus mejillas se pusieron un poco rojas y fue donde estaba Ikuto.

**-** dígame usted conoce la canción "La la la uta wo utao"- pregunto Ikuto-

Amu al escuchar el nombre de la canción se quedó un como estatua por unos segundo y luego raciono.

- Si conozco la canción, pero no puedo cantarla.- se excusó Amu- **-** te daré un consejo,-se acerca a su oreja y le dice- respira hondo, piensa en cosas bonitas y **"**_mantén las ventanas abiertas, mira la luna y habla con el neko"_ -y al terminar de decir esto le muerde la oreja de Amu, y se alega, Amu no pudo evitar sonrojarse, por la acción-

Amu cerró los ojos, y pensó en la vez que canto esa canción con Ikuto en el parque, y comenzó a cantar

**La la la uta wo utao **

**kao age kokoro no **

**mama **

**utao **

**akirame ja ikenai **

**dekinai koto nande nai **

**yuuki no uta **

**dare ni mo makenai **

**yume ga aru **

**arukidasou mune hatte **

**watashi dake no michi ga aru **

**shinijiru no sahon ta sa **

**dakai yama ga ja noshite mo **

**ganbatte nori koe yo **

**watashi ni nara dekiru sa kiseki oko so.**

Cuando Amu termina de cantar todos sus compañeros la aplauden y Ikuto también.

**-** Lo ha hecho muy bien señorita Hinamori, puede regresar a su haciendo-

Después de esto la clase paso rápida y tocaron para que los alumnos se fueran a sus casas, Amu fue acompañada por Nagishiko y Rima que les hacía bromas sobre Ikuto, después de esto Amu llego a su casa y se da cuenta que encima de la mesa hay una nota diciendo:

_Querida hija:_

_Tuvimos que salir apresuradamente ya que hay una exposición de fotografía y yo seré el invitado especial, nos encontramos en Italia con mamá y con Ami, no te preocupes que regresaremos dentro de 1 semana._

_Con cariño_

_Papá, Mamá y Ami. _

**-** baya que familia, siempre dejándome sola, bueno hay que hacer cosas-

Amu después de hacer sus tareas, entra a su habitación y va directo al baño después de sacarse casi toda la ropa se da cuenta que no tomo la ropa para cambiarse, y como pensó que no habría nadie, sale del baño con la blusa del colegio y unas bragas, al salir para buscar la ropa, alguien la abrasa por detrás y ella al voltear se da cuenta de quién es.

**- **IKUTO!- grito ella- **- **hola Amu, cuanto tiempo-

Amu al verle le da un abraso muy fuerte, Ikuto al ver esta acción se quedó sorprendido, pero la abraza, cuando pasaron los minutos, Ikuto noto un pequeño detalle-

**- **baya, que bienvenida que me das, Amu-dijo picadamente, y mirándola de arriba y abajo-

-¡No es lo que parece es solo que no te esperaba tan luego!- dijo tapándose lo que podía-

**-** Mírate, Amu estas echa toda una mujer-dijo quitándole las manos- pero aun sigues siendo esa niña a la que me enamore- dijo el-

-¿q-q-que?- pregunto Amu-

-eso Hinamori Amu, Te amo, ¿me oíste? ¡TE AMO!- grito el peliazul, Amu al oír esto, lo abraza más fuerte y caen al piso- ¿eso es un sí?- pregunto, ella como respuesta lo beso apasionadamente-

Ikuto toma a Amu de la cintura, y la levanta a la cama, ahora las posiciones son diferentes, Ikuto afirma su peso estando en cuatro patas, y Amu esta abajo a merced de él.

Ikuto siguió besando apasionadamente a Amu, solo se separaban para tomar aíre, pero al poco tiempo lo unían de nuevo.

Ikuto no quería solo besarla, también la quería tocar, por lo que bajo sus besos al cuello de Amu, los besos del neko sacaban suspiros de parte de la pelirosa, cuando Ikuto escucho los suspiros de Amu, subió sus besos al punto débil de la pelirosa, la oreja, cuando mordió el ovulo, saco un ronco gemido de parte de Amu, al escucharlo, Ikuto se éxito aún más de lo que estaba, pero después de mirar a Amu con todo el pelo desordenado y las mejillas rojas, recupero un poco de la cordura que ya no tenía.

-Amu, ¿segura que quieres hacer esto?- le pregunto a la pelirosa, ella se sorprendió, pero igual le dio una sonrisa llena de afecto-

-Sí, Ikuto, contigo sería la única que le diera mi virginidad- respondió ella, acariciando la cara-

Ikuto al oír esta respuesta, de nuevo tomo los labios de la pelirosa y lo beso con pasión, Amu mientras tanto puso sus manos en el sedoso cabello de Ikuto y lo masajeaba, para que el supiera que lo disfrutaba, Ikuto bajo hasta al cuello y cupo un pedazo de piel, diciendo así que ella era solo de él, después bajo los beso y se encontró con la molesta polera, la pelirosa al darse cuenta que Ikuto miraba mucho su polera, se separó un poco de Ikuto y se sacó la polera, haciendo ver el sostén negro de encajes, Ikuto le dio a Amu una sonrisa picada, y siguió con su trabajo.

Una de las manos de Ikuto viajo por todas las curvas de Amu, hasta llegar a la falda de ella, y de un dos por tres le saco la falda, dejando a la pelirosa semidesnuda, Ikuto miraba el cuerpo de Amu con una mirada que Amu nunca había visto, con un poco de fuerza tiro al peliazul a la cama y ella sobre él.

Ikuto al ver el repentino cambio de posiciones, se mostró sorprendido, pero su cara no duro mucho porque Amu comenzó a besar el cuello de Ikuto, haciendo que este le saliera pequeños suspiros, cuando las manos de Amu se encontraron con la polera del neko, muy torpemente se la saco, gracias a la ayuda del peliazul.

Cuando la polera fue tirada a cualquier lugar de la pieza, las manos de Amu tocaron el bien formado cuerpo del peliazul, y prosiguió a besarlo, llevando un curso de besos mariposas hasta al pantalón del neko, allí figo su mirada en un bulto que sobresalía en el pantalón de Ikuto.

Amu después de darle a Ikuto una mirada pervertida, prosiguió a quitarle el cinturón y después el pantalón del peliazul, dejándolo solo con bóxer y un amiguito que deseaba salir.

Amu con mucho nerviosismo masajeo el amiguito sobre la tela, haciendo que el peliazul serrara los ojos y echara la cabeza hacia tras, disfrutando así de la sensación que le hacía sentir la pelirosa, cuando Amu reunió valor suficiente, prosiguió a quitarle el bóxer de Ikuto, dejando así salir por completo el amiguito del neko, dejando muy impresionada a Amu, que mira a Ikuto, y el por su parte tiene una cara de total orgullo.

Amu saliendo del asombro, masajea de nuevo el miembro de Ikuto, pero esta vez también lamiendo la punta, haciendo que el peliazul de nuevo tire la cabeza hacia tras, aferrándose a las sabanas, y que de su boca salgan gemidos roncos que el en vano trataba de reprimir.

Al ver el efecto que hacia esto sobre el peliazul, Amu mete el miembro del neko en toda su boca, masajeándolo y chupando, hasta que una sustancia entra en su boca, cuando Amu se da cuenta, tiene parte del semen del neko en su boca y pecho.

Ikuto al ver esto, toma de nuevo los labios de Amu y la besa apasionadamente, haciéndole saber a la pelirosa que le gusto.

Cuando se le acabo el aíre, Ikuto toma parte de la sabana y le limpia el pecho con ella, después de esto Ikuto aprisiona de nuevo a Amu en la cama, y llevo directamente su mano al broche del sostén de la pelirosa, cuando por fin pudo desabrocharlo, mostro los blancos pechos de Amu.

-Baya Amu, la leche si ha servido- dijo mientras tocaba uno de los pechos, Amu como auto reflejo puso los brazos encima de sus pechos- Tranquila Amu, a mí me gusta como esta, Tu eres hermosa, no te tienes que apenar- dijo quitándole los brazos-

Y con estas palabras beso dulcemente los labios de la pelirosa, beso que no duro mucho ya que rápidamente el peliazul, poso sus labios en uno de los senos de Amu, y el otro lo masajeaba, haciendo que Amu soltara gemidos de puro placer.

Cuando ya los senos de Amu tuvieron su tratamiento de placer, los besos de Ikuto se dirigieron hacia las entrepiernas de Amu, cuando llego se encontró con unas bragas ya umedas, que de inmediato las saco a volar, Ikuto puso un dedo en la siclosi de Amu y la masajeo suavemente, pero igual saco gemidos proviniendo de Amu, durante unos minutos estuvieron así, hasta que Ikuto puso su dedo en la entrada de Amu, y metiéndolo de solo un golpe.

Amu saco un gemido de placer y sorpresa, pero cuando Ikuto movía el dedo en su interior, comenzó a solo gemir en de placer.

Hasta que Amu llego a su primer orgasmo, Ikuto al sentirlo, retiro su dedo de Amu, y se lamio los dedos.

-Amu, ¿estas lista?- pregunto el peliazul volviendo a su posición original, ella solo asintió con la cabeza- Te va a doler un poco le advirtió-

Ikuto pone la punta de su miembro en la entrada de Amu, y de apoco a poco entra en ella, Amu por su parte clavaba las uñas en la espalda de Ikuto y serraba fuertemente los ojos.

-Tranquila, yo estoy aquí- le decía para que se calmara, mientras entraba en ella-

-Te quiero- seguía diciendo-

-estoy con tigo en esto, tranquila- dijo, y justo de decir esto rompió la barrera que decía que Amu era virgen, cuando la rompió, Amu saco un gemido de dolor y de sus ojos salían pequeñas lagrimas saladas, las cuales fueron secadas por los dedos de Ikuto-

Cuando Amu dejo de sentir dolor, movió la cadera para que Ikuto comenzara.

Ikuto entendió la indirecta, y comenzó un vaivén, lento al principio, para que Amu se acostumbrara a su presencia, pero cada vez lo hacía más fuerte, haciendo que de la boca de la pelirosa salieran gemidos, cosa que hacía que Ikuto se moviera más rápido.

Los dos chiquillos gemían los nombres de la otra persona hasta que llegaron al clímax, Ikuto salió dentro de Amu, la beso en la frente, tomo las sabanas y tapo su cuerpo y el de Amu, las dos se quedaron en la misma posición, abrazados, Amu con la cabeza sobre el pecho de Ikuto, he Ikuto acariciando su cabello.

-Oye, ¿porque me asiste cantar al frente de toda la clase?- pregunto Amu de repente-

**-** Solo quería saber si tu voz aun rompe las cuerdas de mi violín.-dijo burlonamente-

**- **¡CALLATE! SIEMPRE ENCONTRANDO EL MOMENTO PARA MOLESTAR-grito la pelirosa-

-tranquila Amu- susurraba Ikuto, ya que se estaba quedando dormido-

-nee, Ikuto, tú me quieres?- pregunto Amu-

-no, yo te amo- dijo este cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo-

-sí, yo también te amo-dijo Amu acurrucándose más en el pecho de Ikuto, y también cayó en los brazos de Morfeo-

FIN

* * *

**Azuki: Lo logre!, por fin pude hacer mi primer lemon, le aviso**

**Que Ikuto me dejo sola (de nuevo) porque dijo que quería comprobar algo de mí**

**Historia, páralo que no saben, esta historia fue la primera que escribí,**

**Pero no tenía la parte del lemon, y además esta sería la primera que publicaría, pero después me inspire en un encuentro casual y la publique**

**Gracias por lo que me dijeron que lo hiciera**

**Me siento satisfecha con esta historia**

**Pero igual quiero comentarios, ya que es mi primer**

**Lemon y quiero saber su opinión**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de Amor Gatuno**

**ATTE: Azuki Tsukiyomi 2.0**


End file.
